untold_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin
Paladins are Tanks that pride themselves in leading their allies. Paladins seek glory on the field of battle, and hope to inspire their allies to obtain this glory. Primary: Endurance Secondary: Intelligence Basic Passive - Lead the Charge - The Paladin grants bonuses to party members in the 180 degrees behind the Paladin. Allies behind the Paladin's actions cost -1 AP, and those units take -1 Damage from all sources. This bonus applies to and is doubled on the Paladin if all of his or her allies are behind the Paladin. Basic Spell - Glare of Justice - 5 AP - 3 MP - The Paladin roots all enemies that are in his or her line of sight. If Overcast, the Paladin and all of his or her allies also gain +5 Meters Moved per movement action towards those rooted until the end of the Paladin's next turn. OC: 16. Ultimate Ability - Holy War - Upon use, the Paladin causes the Earth within 10m of target location within 10m to glow with Holy Light. At least one ally and one enemy must exist in the Circle when it is placed. The Circle will remain as long as both allies and enemies remain in the Circle. When no more enemies are in the Circle, the Paladin and all of his or her allies recover ( Endurance ) Hit Points. When no more allies exist in the Circle, all enemies in the Circle take ( Insight ) damage, and deal ( Insight ) less damage with all damage until the Paladin's next turn. Allies in the Circle recover 1 HP each turn. Basic Spell - Lance of Righteousness - 9 AP - 7 MP - The Paladin strikes a target within weapon range, dealing damage to them equal to ( Meters Traveled This Turn ) + ( Endurance x 0.5 ). The target is then knocked back 10m, and become pinned to any surface that they hit into. If Overcast, the target takes an additional ( Endurance x 0.5 ) Damage. OC: 19. Basic Passive - Into The Breach - Whenever the Paladin takes damage, if he or she hasn't been dealt damage since the beginning of his or her turn before his or her last, he or she and all of his or her allies within 10m gain 1d8 Shield Hit Points until the Paladin's next turn. _________________________________________________________________________________ Minor Spell - Prison of Light - The Paladin can trap either dark magics and curses or very wounded units in Prisons of Light. Imprisoned units cannot inflict harm, but also cannot be interacted with from the outside. The Prison of Light's power wanes over time, and the time between using it increases for the longer you keep it active. Must make a Perception Roll to attempt to see what your target plans on doing, and how to trap them accordingly. Minor Spell - Sense Motives - The Paladin can make Perception Rolls to detect hidden items on units, or hidden features about units. With Sense Motives, this action is empowered, allowing the Paladin to observe the target from all angles, and even has the ability to temporarily read the target's thoughts if your roll is high enough. The Paladin will temporarily phase out while using Sense Motives. Critical Failure will stun the Paladin. Minor Spell - Ray of Light - The Paladin can summon a ray of light to descend from the heavens. There cannot be an obstructing object in the way of a location that is up to 10m away above you for the Ray to be summoned. The Ray of Light is very bright, but will not impair allies. Enemies are more impaired by the light the higher you roll. Roll is based on your Conviction. Minor Spell - Rebuff - The Paladin can provide very temporary invulnerability for a unit, but only by staying completely still and channeling for a minute. The Paladin rolls 1d20 to determine how long the Invulnerability lasts. ( It will last that many seconds ) Minor Spell - Grip of Divinity - The Paladin can strengthen his grip, by focusing intently on his or her efforts to grip something. Roll is based on Strength. Success will also briefly increase the Paladin's strength in the gripping arm. The Grip lasts for up to a minute. Minor Spell -